Da Kurlzz
Da Kurlzz is one of the six current members of Hollywood Undead. Da Kurlzz very rarely records vocals for HU's songs. He does, however, record a lot of backing vocals, most of which are unclean vocals. Bio Da Kurlzz is the drummer (percussion drums) for the band. He doesn't often record vocals for the band, but does do a fair amount of unclean vocals. He was the 4th member to join the band. Masks ;Hollywood Undead Da Kurlzz's mask in 2006 was basic white with black lips. Before that, he wore a white mask that only covered around his eyes. ;Swan Songs Da Kurlzz's mask had a smiley face on its left side and an angry face on his other. He had a grey line splitting them apart. ;American Tragedy Da Kurlzz's faces got switched around with a huge smile being on the left and the angry on the right. The angry side has red arteries that light up. The line that splits it is white, and it also lights up. ;Notes from the Underground Da Kurlzz's mask has a big difference. The mask is still half-and-half. The left side of the mask is white, and the right side is dark red with brown scales. The red half of the mask is supposed to resemble half of his face blown off and the white half to be melted. The mask lights up, making the blown off half mainly bright red. Neither of the faces feature the half smile like his previous masks did. ;Day of the Dead Da Kurlzz's mask is still half-and-half. The left side of the mask is still white but the right side is now gunmetal grey. The white half of his mask is angry while the grey half is the smiling one. It no longer lights up like it did in the previous two renditions. Da Kurlzz very first mask.png Da Kurlzz first mask.png Da Kurlzz SS mask.png Da Kurlzz AT mask.png Da Kurlzz NFTU mask.png Da Kurlzz DOTD mask.png Featured in '7 Song Sampler' *''Christmas in Hollywood'' *''Dead in Ditches'' (background vocals) *''Scene for Dummies'' 'Swan Songs' *''Bitches'' (background vocals) *''Bottle and a Gun'' *''California'' (background vocals) *''City'' *''Everywhere I Go'' (background vocals) *''Knife Called Lust'' (background vocals) *''Sell Your Soul'' (background vocals) *''No. 5'' *''The Natives'' *''Undead'' *''Young'' (background vocals) 'Desperate Measures' *''Dove and Grenade'' *''El Urgencia'' (background vocals) *''Shout at the Devil'' *''Tear It Up'' 'American Tragedy' *''Apologize'' (background vocals) *''Been to Hell'' *''Glory'' (background vocals) *''Lights Out'' (background vocals) *''Lump Your Head'' (background vocals) *''My Town'' *''S.C.A.V.A.'' (background vocals) *''Street Dreams'' (background vocals) *''Tendencies'' 'Notes from the Underground' *''Delish'' *''From the Ground'' *''Pigskin'' Day of the Dead *''Dark Places'' (background vocals) *''Day of the Dead'' (background vocals) *''Disease'' *''Gravity'' *''How We Roll'' *''Let Go'' Gallery ;Unmasked Matthew St. Claire.png DaKurlzz07.jpg Da Kurlzz (7).jpg Da Kurlzz (30).jpg Da Kurlzz (8).jpg Da Kurlzz (9).jpg Da Kurlzz (10).jpg Da Kurlzz (11).jpg Da Kurlzz (12).jpg Da Kurlzz (13).jpg Da Kurlzz (14).jpg Da Kurlzz (21).jpg Da Kurlzz (24).jpg ;Swan Songs DAK.jpg Da Kurlzz (23).jpg Da Kurlzz (26).jpg Da Kurlzz (27).jpg ;American Tragedy Da Kurlzz (22).jpg Da Kurlzz (28).jpg Da Kurlzz (31).jpg Da Kurlzz (32).jpg Da Kurlzz (33).jpg Da Kurlzz (34).jpg ;Notes from the Underground DK.jpg Da Kurlzz (15).jpg Da Kurlzz (19).jpg Da Kurlzz (18).jpg Da Kurlzz (17).jpg Da Kurlzz (16).jpg Da Kurlzz (20).jpg Da Kurlzz (25).jpg Da Kurlzz (29).jpg ;Day of the Dead DaKurlzz01.jpg DaKurlzz02.jpg DaKurlzz03.jpg DaKurlzz04.jpg DaKurlzz05.jpg DaKurlzz06.jpg DaKurlzz08.jpg Da Kurlzz (2).jpg Da Kurlzz (3).jpg Da Kurlzz (4).jpg Da Kurlzz (5).jpg Da Kurlzz (6).jpg Trivia *He picked his stage name because of his predominant feature of curly hair. During the recording process of American Tragedy, his hair was especially curly. A lot of it was cut off and partially straightened during studio sessions for Notes from the Underground. *He is a Miley Cyrus fan. *He made a minor appearance in the 30th episode of The Amanda Show in 2001. *As an inside joke between the band, he is usually teased by the other Hollywood Undead members and often called gay, especially by Charlie but he's not really gay. *He sang Chapter Four with Avenged Sevenfold on a tour. *He went through a scene phase when he was a teenager. *He has a tattoo of his mask on his left arm. *He is a part of a group called Sunset Rat Pack. Every member of the group has the name tattooed to them. *He is also a host of the Sunset Rat Pack's radioshow. Two other members of the group, Austin Carlile from the band Of Mice & Men and clothing designer Tal Cooperman from CRSL host it as well. *His Twitter account is "MattyKurlzz" *His Instagram is "mattydakurlzz" *He cried when he first heard the band on the radio. *Due to some incorrectly sourced information, it is commonly believed that his real name is Matthew St. Claire, when this is not actually correct. He stated in an interview that "St. Claire" is part of an old stage name that he later abandoned. *He has an IMDB page with 3 credits *He featured in 4 movie. *His masks seem to tell a story/shows an unusual pattern, in Swan Songs, he has the happy side on the right, & angry on the left. In American Tragedy, the right side has red artery marks, thus inverting the masks. Then in Noted From The Underground, the arteries seem to "explode" leaving one destroyed half of the mask & melting the other. Finally, in Day of the Dead, the right side "cools down" giving the right side a hardened rock look, while the left side is left as it was. It is unknown if this was intended, but it makes for an interesting bit of detail. Category:Hollywood Undead Members